


It doesn't end here

by ryuukko



Category: None - Fandom
Genre: American Revolution, Fluff, Friendship, Historical Inaccuracies, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, i finally wrote happy lams yaaaaaaaay, pre-relationship/start
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-29
Updated: 2015-11-29
Packaged: 2018-05-04 01:10:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5314352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ryuukko/pseuds/ryuukko
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Laurens is stubborn af man</p>
            </blockquote>





	It doesn't end here

 

     Bushes rustled behind the southerner, causing anxiety to flare up. Had he been caught sneaking out? "John!" Laurens felt somewhat agitated by the sharp whisper. He'd recognize that voice anywhere.

"What is it Alex?"

"Is that spite baring in your tone? Nay I have the slightest idea why!" The colonel emerged from the brush and moved closer. Midnight loomed, pushing in much valued and rare opportunity for a fair night's rest. Within the next four hours, the wake up call would ring throughout camp.

    When Colonel Hamilton finally retired to his tent, he saw that the bed opposite his own was vacant. He knew John well enough to know something was up. This wasn't about the spat they had the night prior about ambitions. A disagreement simmered between the two over John possibly taking a post elsewhere to chase after his dreams of glory. Alexander, on the other hand, wanted to pursue this along side him. Unfortunately, his post was at Washington's side, writing fruitless dispatches to congress. He couldn't detach, the General would never allow it.

        This was the first time in a long time Alexander cursed his own magnificent writing skills as a hinderance rather than an aid. He began to feel a sense of jealousy. Laurens had a say in where he could go. Alex was needed where he was. Frustration broke out between the young officers. John sat somewhere out in the wilderness of Pennsylvania, not too far from camp.

      Cold causing each hair to stand on end through all those layers. Alexander, being born in the tropical climate, despised the cold just as much as his friend. However, he seemed to have a better tolerance for it at the moment. His cloak tied tightly in place while Laurens was only wearing the layers of his lt.col. Outfit. The islander saw shivers wracking his stubborn body, giving way to his misery.

      "John." Alex whispered, reaching to rest a hand on his shoulder. "Place come back to the tent, you require proper rest."

  "Leave me alone."

"Joh-" 

   "Shut up!" John turned to face him, eyes fiery. "You selfish bastard, all you're capable of thinking about is yourself! Do have any idea of the effect your words have on others?!"

    Alex took a step back but otherwise held his ground. He could see the fury and hurt glistening behind blue eyes. He began to feel it himself, with that derogatory mudslinging. Electing to hear John out, his expression remained impassable. John punched the trunk of the tree that had just supported his body moments ago. It was obvious that he was being irrational, but for what? A dispute? Whatever if was, it seemed to torment him. Things had blown out of proportion. Bark chipped off of the tree as a gloved fist uncurled and an exhausted officer fought back his rage. Leaving his friend like this would add weight to the burden of change. Nights of warm laughter over tales of long gone times had brought the two men together, and now one dispute would break them apart. It couldn't end like this.

   "Laurens, as dearly as I wish to tell you how uncalled for that comment was, it pains me more to see you lower yourself to that level. I've never seen you like this." John stared at the ground, as if he were waiting for an answer elsewhere. Alex pinched the bridge of his nose and exhaled in frustration. He had no energy left for this. The islander removed his cloak and threw it to his friend, who caught it before it reached the earth. John studied the fabric, thinking deeply about how he would forever miss this young man's company. Something burned deeper within his heart for him, love. Emotion began to bubble over his cold facade and heat rose to his cheeks. "Alexander, wait-" Next thing he knew, John was running up to him, pulling him into an embrace. Alex's movements were stiff and uncertain, this bending the first time Laurens displayed any level of physical affection. Was it friendly? Or amorous?

      Laurens didn't leave that question hanging in the air for too long. He pressed his lips hard to Alex's thin ones. Hamilton wanted to melt in his grasp but sleep was taking him over. The cold seemed distant. As he slacked in his embrace. When they separated for air, Alex cracked a smile and pressed his forehead to John's.

  "My dear Laurens, let us retire from this cold to a place more suited for such amours."


End file.
